Protege Moi
by eds-lil-problem
Summary: When Roy sends Ed on a mission to Countryside HS to retrive a rouge alchemist, what will really happen? [EdMatsuri] COMPLETE! SEQUEL COMMING SOON FOR ALL WHO READ!
1. How it all began

Protégé Moi

I don't own FMA…don't remind me…

Summary: When Edward Elric shows up at Countryside High School on a mission from Roy-taisa, it'll become more than just a mission…(AU (hehe) EdXLiz)

Chapter One: How it all began…

She slowly sunk into the soft leather computer chair, it was 12:16 AM, and she could faintly hear the TV past her mp3 player blaring j-rock. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and relaxed, the first peaceful moment she had in a long while. She didn't notice as her short jet black hair fell over and covered her eyes. She ignored all of the little flashing IM's on the bottom of the computer screen and drifted off to sleep…(1)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kokoro wa –hashiru- ano sora no shita…(2) 

Was the first thing she heard as she opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was suddenly 5 AM

"Damn…I might as well get ready for hell anyway…" She spoke as she stepped into the hot shower, not minding how peaceful it was, school wasn't her favorite thing in the whole world, but nothing was.

After she got out, she quickly combed her hair back and put on her trademark outfit, a black shirt, black chain bondage pants, and black boots. She went and sat on the couch and quickly finished her science homework. She hated school, but she was a straight A student. She looked up as her perky little sisters babysitter came into the room, dressed as well.

"Hey Bizzy!"

"Cram a sock in it Mar…I'm tired…"

Their father came out next, then he drove her little sisters babysitter, Mara, to school, they only lived across the street from it. But Elizabeth stayed behind, it was raining out, she loved the rain, she got to school not long before the bell rang.

She never had anyone to talk to as she went to her first period. Math. To be exact, Algebra 1-A.

She took her seat at the front of the room as always as the teacher came to the front board, a blonde haired boy following him.

"Students" Mr. Cooper dully spoke, not much of a morning man himself, "we have a new classmate, and his name is Edward Elric."

Elizabeth looked up at this new boy, she was working on a drawing again, the first thing she noticed were Ed's bright, piercing golden-hued eyes, she dropped her pencil. Before she could react, the young man had gone over and picked it up for her and put it on her desk.

"T-thanks…" She stupidly spoke as she blushed lightly.

"No problem" Edward replied with that sexy grin.

She quickly looked away and went back to her drawing. Drawing. She was always drawing…art supplies littered her room.

"As I was saying," Mr. Copper cleared his throat. "Edward, can you take a seat next to Elizabeth?" He said, pointing to the seat next to her.

"Sure" was his response as he took his seat, he looked at Elizabeth. "Uh, excuse me, but do you think you can help me to my next class after this?"

She looked over at him as she saw his schedule, same as hers. "Sure why not, we have the same schedule."

"Really? Wow, freaky"

"Yeah."

'_And set up' _Edward thought.

There ya go! Chappie One!

(1)- who hasn't done that!

(2)- the first person to guess what song that is wins a random FMA plushie! (And whoever can tell me the name of the song AND who sings it, gets a random FMA plushie and an Ed plushie! And I'll throw in a Souske Sagara one if you can tell me the name of the lead singer!)

Please review! And every name in this story is a real person…heh…

And if your wondering, **Protégé Moi** is french for Protect Me


	2. EXPLINATIONS

Protégé Moi

Round 2! Oh yeah…I don't own FMA…the all-holy Hiromu Arakawa does!

Chapter 2

_She looked over at him as she saw his schedule, same as hers. "Sure why not, we have the same schedule."  
_

"_Really? Wow, freaky"_

"_Yeah."_

'_And set up' Edward thought._

After math class, Elizabeth and Edward walked to their next class, World History Honors. And they once again sat next to each other, but today was the one-day Elizabeth hated, the day they showed the cancer video right before a fundraiser.

"Alright, to day we have a video" The teacher said, as the students groaned, Elizabeth just put her head down.

"This isn't nap time Elizabeth"

"I refuse to watch this video."

"Ya gotta"

"No I don't…I cant…not after…not after what happened…" She tightly closed her eyes as tears fell.

"Elizabeth?" Ed softly spoke.

She sat up and wiped her eyes, "I'm fine…I'll watch the stupid video…"

Ed turned to face Liz, "what's the video about that's got you so upset?"

"She just wants everyone to feel sorry for her cuz her mommy died" some jackass said as he and some friends mocked Elizabeth.

"Shut up! You don't know what it feels like! None of you do!" She said as she stood, crying.

"Be quiet and sit down Elizabeth." The teacher said as the movie started.

She did as she was told; she took out her sketchbook and drew.

Ed stared at her in silence, _'Roy didn't tell me that…that idiot…he never mentioned anything about her mother…probably trying to protect me again…that moron'_

After the movie and class was lunch, Ed sat with Elizabeth who sat in a corner, normally alone.

"Are you ok Elizabeth?" Ed quietly asked as he took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Now I am…I just hate that video…"

"Oh…and what you said…about no one…understanding your pain…your wrong…"

"Huh?" Elizabeth looked up when she heard the rustle of cloth, she never ate lunch, just drew, but what she laid eyes on, she couldn't believe, "A-automail?"

Ed nodded, "When I was eight…my brother 7…our mother died…waiting for out piece of shit father…me and my brother…we…we used the forbidden science of human alchemy…and tried to bring her back to this world…" He quickly hid the automail as someone passed, "we failed miserably…I lost my leg…my brother lost his whole body…I managed to attach his soul to a suit of armor at the cost of my arm…"

"Oh my God…"

"Heh…we're still looking for the Philosopher's Stone, so we can reverse this hell…and have our normal bodies back…but we've turned up nothing." Ed sighed.

"The…Philosopher's Stone?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah it-"

"I know what it is Ed…" She pulled out an alchemy book from her backpack, "Don't think you're the only alchemist in this school." She opened her sketchbook to a page, drawn on that page was an elaborate transmutation circle.

"Holy crap…I need to tell you something Elizabeth…"

"Shoot"

"I'm with the military…Lt. Col. Roy Mustang se-"

"Sent you after me because I dropped out of the military last year and he wants me back, right?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"The watch chain gave it away"

"Eh...heh…"

She closed the sketchbook and pulled out a pair of black gloves that had the transmutation circle on them. "This is the closest I have to alchemy without a circle…my step-dad works with that Mustang ass…"

"Damn…" Edward spoke as the bell rang.

"C'mon" She said as she helped him out of his seat and noticed a squeak thing noise thinggie "You should oil up that arm"

"Heh…"

"C'mon Full-idiot" She said with a little laugh.

"Hey! Who told u my name!"

"I said my step-dad works with Mustang…your all I ever hear about, lets go Ed." she said as they went to their 3rd class.

There's chapter 2!

REVIEW! HIT TEH LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON THAT SAYS GO!

Oh yeah! I'll draw a pic of Liz so you get an idea of what she looks like! (Eventually….)

Ed- in other words…you're NEVER going to see it.

Me- -.- shut up.


	3. Father

PROTÉGÉ MOI 

**I don't own FMA…seriously…I don't…**

**Chapter 3: Father…**

"_C'mon Full-idiot" She said with a little laugh._

"_Hey! Who told you my name!"_

"_I said my step-dad works with Mustang…your all I ever hear about, lets go Ed" she said as they went to their 3rd class._

"Ok then…so who's your father?" Ed said as they were walking back to Central HQ

Liz took out a picture from her pocket and showed it to Ed, his eyes widened. "Holy crap…you LIVE with him!"

"Yeah"

Soon they got to Roy's office…fun…

"Yes Fullmetal?"

"You're an idiot" Ed replied.

"I aint coming back to you Roy!" Liz harshly said.

"You're here during the summer anyway!"

"I DON'T CARE! AFTER DAD ALMOST DIED I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

"Shut up Elizabeth, you're coming back weather you like it or not!"

"NO! IM! FUCKING! NOT!" Havoc and Armstrong had to hold her back before she killed Roy.

Then Elizabeth's stepfather in question walked in, "Elizabeth…calm down"

"No! I'm not gunna risk my life all summer!"

He walked over and looked her in the eyes, "Liz…your alchemy skills are needed…please sweetie…"

She calmed down; her father had a way of doing that with her, "But dad…"

"Please Elizabeth…you said you wanted to take the state alchemy test this summer…"

"B-but dad…I-I almost lost you once…I don't wanna lose you!"

"You wont sweetie…come here" He softly replied with open arms.

Havoc and Armstrong let go of her as she hugged her stepfather, "Daddy…I don't want to lose you…"She replied, crying a little, "Moms already gone…I couldn't stand losing you…and Elisia…"

"You wont lose me sweetie…even after I'm gone…I'll still be watching over you…"

She cried, he comforted her, Ed, Havoc, Armstrong, and Roy left so they could be alone.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ok! There's the short chapter 3! PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! on hands and knees**


	4. FRIDAY NIGHT RAIN

Protégé Moi 

ALAS! I'm back! I had writer's black and a crappy keyboard.

I don't own fma…live with it…and if I did in fact own it, Roy and Riza would have a LOTTA moments together

CHAPTER 4 : FRIDAY NIGHT RAIN 

She slowly closed her eyes as she succumbed to the dream-filled realm called sleep.

Maes Hughes looked at his sleeping step-daughter and sighed sadly, " I wish she could see why Roy needs her so much…she has amazing alchemic power…"

Roy and the others came in about an hour later, "So, is she ok?" Ed asked.

"Yeah…just being stubborn as always…" Hughes replied.

"Maes…you need to talk to her…she needs to be with the military…"

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to!" Ed protested

"You don't get it Fullmetal…" Roy said.

"What don't I get!"

"Her, she was born to another infamous alchemist…Shou Tucker…"

"What! But Nina was his only daughter!"

"Your wrong about that Fullmetal, she was his first born…he attempted to transmutate her into a chimera right after he did so with his wife…the transmutation failed…I still remember the night the came running in…blood soaked…in the pouring rain…."

FLASHBACK-----

Roy wearily looked at the report, the words all seemed to run together, and he was out of coffee. It was a Friday night, around midnight, and here he was, the infamous womanizer himself, stuck at his desk, reading over all the damages Edward Elric had caused. He heard his office door open as he looked up to one of the saddest scenes he had ever seen.

There she stood, covered in her own blood, soaked from the nights rain, she was only 8 years old at the time, "R-Roy-taisa…"

"Oh my God…Elizabeth…what happened!" He ran over to her, he was a second father to her, though he would never admit it.

"D-daddy…he came into my room…a-and he brought me into his lab…a-and he tried to make me a chimera!" She fell into Roy's arms, sobbing.

END FLASHBACK------

"Oh my God…" Ed said, he had become pale and sat down, he looked at the sleeping figure on the couch, and couldn't imagine it. "Elizabeth…."

"She stayed with me for a while, then Hughes adopted her…for a long while…all she would do was sit in her room…"

"She wouldn't eat…" Hughes started to finish Roy's sentence.

"I wouldn't do anything…all because of what Tucker did to me…witnessing what he did to mother was hard enough…then he tried to kill me...I pray to God that he hasn't done anything to Nina…she was always so sweet…and innocent…" She finished. "Oh yeah…please…none of you…call me Elizabeth anymore…I hate that name that fucker gave me…I like Matsuri better"

"About Nina…" Ed sadly said as he looked down.

"Oh…. oh God no…please don't say he…"

"Her and Alexander…"

"THAT BASTARD! I'M GUNNA KILL HIM!"

"He's already been killed." Alphonse Elric said as he walked in.

Matsuri looked up at Hughes. "Why didn't you tell me…"

"I didn't want you to know…sweetie...I was still afraid for you…"

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She yelled as she ran out into the Friday night rain…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&

There's another chapter! And for any of you still questioning the story name, it's a French song by Placebo; it's a really good song, French rock! Review please!


	5. PROTÉGÉ MOI

Protégé Moi

Yo! I'm back! Depending on how fast I can type, this may be up fairly quickly!

CHAPTER 5 : PROTÉGÉ MOI

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She yelled as she ran out into the Friday night rain…

"MATSURI!" Ed ran out after her, he knew how dangerous it could be out there; it was late at night when all the drunks were out.

She stopped running, and walked down an empty road, she had no clue where she was anymore, some part of Central she had never seen…she softly sang as she walked.

"C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend  
La fete est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison  
Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantomes de notre lit  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudit qu'on appelle maison

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me

Protège-moi, protège-moi

Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls  
Perdus les reves de s'aimer  
Les temps où on avait rien fait  
Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want   
Protect me  
Protect me

Protège-moi, protège-moi 

Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me"

Ed ran down the rain slicked streets, he soon came into a part of Central he had never seen, there were bars and strip clubs lining the street, he was scared for Matsuri.

She finally stopped running _Where…where am I? _She thought, she saw 3 men coming towards her, she tried to run, but one of them grabbed her, she screamed for help but the other one put a hand over her mouth, all 3 were drunk.

"Wow…you're a hot one…" The only guy who wasn't holding her said as he came near her, they were in an alleyway, he roughly kissed her, she squirmed as he ran his hand under her black shirt and tore it open.

"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARDS!" A familiar voice yelled.

Ed… 

Within moments the three men were all laying on the ground unconscious, Ed walked over to her, "Here…" he handed her his jacket so she could cover herself.

"Thanks…" she shakily replied as she covered herself.

"I'll protect you Matsuri…I love you…"

She looked up at him, dull brown eyes wide. "Ed…" She hugged him, tears threatening to spill.

"It's ok to cry…" He hugged her back as she cried and the rain fell.

After she had calmed down, Ed called Roy and asked him to come down and pick them up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She sat there in Roy's office, staring at the steaming cup of Hot Chocolate, a towel around her shoulders, she was still shaken up, and Ed was the only one she would talk to.

"Matsuri-chan…" Hughes softly spoke.

She said nothing

"Sweetie?"

"…"

"Matsuri…please…"

"Leave me alone…"

They left Roy's office later that night, and Matsuri just went straight to her room.

Hughes sat on the couch in the living room looking at a picture of him and Glacier back when they were together and she was alive, "She's growing up fast…and to almost get raped…this must be so hard on her…what did Ed say to h-" Someone knocked on the door, he got up and opened the door, "oh, Ed" He smiled.

"Hi sir, is Matsuri ok?"

"I don't know…she just went straight into her room."

"Oh…can I speak with her?"

"Sure, you seem to be the only one she talks to"

"Heh…" Ed went up to her room and gently knocked on the door, "Matsuri? It's me, Ed"

She opened the door and looked at him, she had been crying.

"Matsuri…" He hugged her, she closed her eyes.

"I…I was so scared…that…that it was really going to happen…I doubted anyone was going to save me…I don't know how to thank you…I never…I never thought someone would save me…I love you Ed…"

"It's all ok now…you don't need to worry…I'll protect you until my dying day Matsuri…you can count on it…."

She cried for the 5th time that night, but not out of sadness this time, out of joy.

Maes Hughes walked into his room and sat on his bed. "Glacier…it's been 5 years…look how much she's grown…"

Ed kissed Matsuri as they sat on her bed; she was still wearing his coat.

"Matsuri…I love you so much…" Ed said as he was looking down on her, she had lain down, her silky black hair sprawled over the white sheets, and he put a hand on her face. "So soft…"

She leaned into his touch and reached up to unbraid his gold locks of hair and smiled as it came down in front of his face.

The rest of the night was bliss.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: OK! As we can all see…I didn't even TRY to write a lemon! Because I never could in my life, so it's up to your imagination, and if there's anyone out there DYING for a lemon, YOU write it and email it to me and I'll consider it, because I'm not gunna write one.

REVIEW!


	6. PROMISES

_A/N: ok, the lemon is still in the questioning phase. Here's chapter 6!_

PROTÉGÉ MOI

CHAPTER 6 : PROMISES 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the sleeping angel next to him, he smiled at the remembrance of the passion of the night before.

"I love you Matsuri…" He closed his eyes again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed walked into Roy's office, groaning. "What do you want Roy?"

"You had sex with Matsuri last night didn't you?"

Ed blushed. "No"

"Yes you did Ed, Maes said he could hear you two."

Ed blushed madly.

"Anyway," The Flame Alchemist started, "There's another war…and _all _State Alchemists' are required to fight, so you better say your goodbyes, you're leaving next week."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Fullmetal, I don't even want to send you but I have to, and you're going!"

"Yes sir…" Ed left Roy's office and headed to Hughes' house, where he and Al were staying anyway. "Al…I got bad news.."

"What nii-san?"

"There's a war…and I have to go…"

"WHAT! But why nii-san…"

"I have no choice…I'm leaving next week"

"Oh…I'll be back later…" Al sadly spoke as he left the house.

Ed walked up to Matsuris room, and knocked, "Matsuri?"

She opened the door, wearing a blain white shirt and black sweatpants, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah Ed?"

"I…I have to go fight in war…"

"I know…dad already told me…"

"Oh...but I promise you I will come back…"

"But…"

Ed got on one knee and pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring, "Matsuri…will you marry me?"

She got tears in her eyes, "Yes!" She hugged him, crying.

Hughes stood at the base of the stairs watching the scene that was happening, smiling warmly.

"I promise Matsuri, as soon as I get back…we'll get married, ok?"

"Ok" She smiled.

**&&&&&&&&& 1 WEEK LATER &&&&&&&&**

He gave her and his brother one last hug before sadly boarding the train, knowing that there was a good chance this could be the last time he would ever see their faces again.

_No…I promised her…I _will _come back to her…I swear I will…_he thought as the train left the station.

_He _will _come back…I know he will…he promised me….he promised…_She thought as she watched the train leave, tears falling.

That night she sat on her bed, writing in a small diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, October 03, 2005, Ed left for the war…he proposed to me as a promise that he'll come back…but I'm still worried…do you think he'll come back? Ha, I think I'm losing it…asking my diary questions…I can still feel the sensation of his lips against mine…I know he'll always be protecting me…but what if he dies…I don't know what I'd do…dad told me the day that we had sex that Ed would leave…that's why I wanted it so bad…he is the only man I'll ever love…I wanted him to take it from me incase we never met again…I pray to God that he comes back…and we get married…I'll pray every day until he comes back…and I'll wait, I'll wait until the end of my days if I must…I wont fall in love…I'll wait for my soldier…I swear I will…I don't care if I die waiting…I'll be with him in death…in heaven…_

_ Matsuri (Elric)_

_PS: He's going to be gone for 6 months._

She closed her diary and laid down, she looked at the ceiling. "Come back Ed…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed looked at the full moon planted in the pitch-black night sky. _Matsuri…I miss you already…_ he thought.

Col. Roy Mustang looked over at the teen, "So, you proposed to her?"

"Yeah…as a promise…"

"I'm glad…you're stubborn Ed…to stubborn to die…but I'm glad for what you did for the kid…she needs someone like you…"

"Thanks for the words Roy…I know I'll come back…I know I will and…I'll…marry her…" Ed slipped off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Roy smiled softly at the sight of the young Fullmetal Alchemist getting some sleep, and put his coat over him to keep him warm, "I know you'll make her happy Ed…" Roy closed his eyes and fell asleep too as the train rattled do the battlefield.

_A/N: Please review! I'm starting to get writers block so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. _


	7. TIDES OF WAR

AN: YAY! I got reviews!

**Jaleigha**: Thank you so much! Not that many people say that about my writing, thanks for reviewing throws pocky

**Uniasus**: YAY! You got it right throws plushies

Ed- be careful with those things!  
me- oh shut up

Ed- you could have killed me!

Me- death by plushie…yeah right  
Ed- sighs, throws plushie at me

Me- dies

Ed- ha

OK! Here's chapter…7 is it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CHAPTER 7 : TIDES OF WAR**

Ed slowly opened his eyes as the bright sun leaked through the folds of the makeshift tent, he had been fighting for 3 years now and he was already so tired, he had seen so many casualties, innocent people getting their heads blown off. He looked over at all of the people who were asleep, like there wasn't a problem in the world. Ed silently got up and threw on his uniform and loaded his gun, yeah sure he was the Fullmetal Alchemist, but he still needed a gun.

"You awake already Fullmetal? I'm shocked"

"Oh shut up Roy…"

"Ok ok, jeez. I was talking to Fuhrer Bradley last night…he said we're going to end this quickly…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&FLASHBACK&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Mustang…to many of our men are dying…we have to end this quickly…you and Elric…together you can kill out this disgusting race and that's exactly what you will do, do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir…"_

"_When you see Fullmetal in the morning tell him that I need to speak with him, most of the troops are going to be sent home tomorrow, you and Fullmetal however, are staying until every man is dead, you got me?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good, you're dismissed"_

_Col. Roy Mustang left that tent knowing what Maj. Edward Elric would do…he would never kill an innocent person…no matter what the cause…even in Laboratory 5…_

&&&&&&&&END FLASHBACK&&&&&&&&

"WHAT! He's insane! I'm not going to kill anyone!"

"Calm down Ed h-"

"Yes Fullmetal, calm down" Fuhrer King Bradley slyly spoke from behind them, "You _are _doing this tonight, and if you don't, I'll have you killed for treason."

"Treason, funny word. Alchemist, be thou for the people, were supposed to be protecting these people! Not killing them! I wont kill for you! For your dirty greed!"

"So you're excepting your death then?"

"I guess so"

"MAJOR ELRIC! You WILL do as I say, it's an order, I'm giving you one chance to apologize, if not." Bradley pulled out a small handgun, "I _will_ be forced to execute you on the grounds of treason. Alchemist, be thou for. The. People."

"I wont kill innocent people!"

A shot was fired right past his head.

"Sir, permission to speak" Roy broke the deafening silence.

"Permission granted Lt. Col."

"Thank you sir" Roy turned to ed, and walked towards him, "Ed, I can give you one good reason to do this…as much as it's going to hurt the both of us…" He grabbed his left hand had practically shoved the engagement ring in his face, "You have someone waiting for you at home Elric, Matsuri will be devastated if she hears that you were killed because you didn't want to kill someone! You promised her you're hand in marriage!"

Ed looked away as the words hit him _I'll come back…I swear I will…this ring is my promise to you…wait for me…_ He remembered saying to her at the train station, he knew then that no matter what he had to do, he would return to her. "Forgive me, Fuhrer sir…"

"Yeah yeah, just be there tonight Fullmetal, or your head is mine" He roughly spat as he left the tent.

"I don't want to do this Roy…I cant…I don't want to kill innocent people…I cant...but if I don't…" a lone tear fell, "I'll never see them again…a-and I promised her…but I…I just cant…I failed to keep my promise…I never should have promised her…I knew I wouldn't come back alive…I couldn't…I couldn't see myself coming back…coming back to her…to Al…I just couldn't…I l-"

He was abruptly stopped by a slap to the face by a gloved hand, "Snap out of it Fullmetal, they need you at Central! Listen…I know it's the war that's doing this to you…it did the same thing to me…you cant let this overcome you…equivilant exchange…that's what the world is…you should know that by now Ed…listen…after this, we can all go home, and you can finally marry her…the girl of your dreams…Ed…she purposely gave you her virginity that night…she loves you more than anything, she wanted to do it…so incase you never came back…she could say she at least had one night with you…you need to go back to her…she's waiting…"

"You're right…thanks Roy…"

"No problem, Fullmini." Roy chuckled a little as the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist threw another fit because of his vertical challenged-ness.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THEY CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!"

"Who knows Elric…who knows…"

&&&&&&&THAT NIGHT&&&&&&

Roy and Ed showed up at the center of the town as they were told.

"You ready Ed?"

"Yeah…I have to do this…"

"Alchemist, be thou for the people…" Roy spoke in his normal monotone voice as he snapped his fingers and Ed clapped his hands.

&&&&&&&&

She shot up in bed that night, she had another dream that Ed was killed on the front lines…"Ed…come home safe…it's been 3 years already…please…come home alive…" She got down on her knees and folded her hands, head down, eyes closed. "God…I know I don't do this often…but please…please…I beg of you bring him back soon…all of the other soldiers are coming home…no one has been reported dead yet…but Ed and Roy still haven't come back…I'm scared…that he won't come back…please…bring them home safely…amen." She opened her eyes and laid back down on her black bed, she could still feel his arms around her, his voice whispering sweet little nothings in her ear. _Ed…please…come back…_She thought as a tear fell.

&&&&&&&&

The light was blinding as the two alchemists were doing their duties. After the dust had settled, only one alchemist arose though, as the dust cleared, the military soldiers could see a beaten up Roy Mustang carrying an unconscious Edward Elric towards them, they all cheered that the war was finally over. Finally…

"We're coming home…don't you worry Matsuri…he kept his promise…we all did…" Roy spoke softly to no one in particular.

"Is he ok Col.?"

"Yeah…I think he just used to much energy." Roy spoke as they put Ed on a stretcher and took him to the hospital in Central just incase.

"So he really did it…I'm surprised…" Bradley spoke as he watched the ambulance drive away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OK! There's chapter 7! And the title, Tides of War, it's a song my friend wrote for band last year and it really sounded cool. Review please!


	8. KISEKI NO HANA

A/N: IM BACK! I had TERRIBLE writers block forever, but alas, I have my inspiration back! Well for this story anyway, I'm not sure about even keeping up with THE COLOR OF ENVY if enough people like it, I'll keep going, but that's the ONLY way I will, so if you like it REVIEW ON IT! My original character story, Does it rain in heaven? I'm not going to post it until I finish it (which could take years) then I'm going to put it into chapters, then post it. And just so y'all know, I'm going to be in Daytona Beach (I LOVE NASCAR!) from the 10th to the 14th. So this may be my last update until then.

Sorry for the long AN!

Btw, the title of the chapter translates to Marvelous Flower

Ed loves you!

CHAPTER 8 : KISEKI NO HANA…

The blonde alchemist slowly opened his eyes, _Where…am I…what…happened…I cant remember…why…_

"Nii-san! You're awake!"

"A-aru-chan?"

"Yes" at the same time, a raven-haired man walked in.

"Roy?"

"Alas, you woke up…you've been asleep for almost a year…we thought you'd never come out of the coma…"

Ed quickly sat up, "WHERES MATSURI!"

"At home…she refuses to come out of her room…since she heard…about your condition…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(FLASHBACK)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Roy looked at the blonde alchemist whom lay comatose in the bed. "Ed…damn…what am I going to do…I was supposed to keep you safe…and now you're in a coma…the kid is going to hate me for this…I broke the promise you made to her…and one I made to myself…please Ed…for the love of God…you have to wake up…" The Flame Alchemist felt odd talking to a motionless, unconscious body, but he had to say those words…he got up and left the room, not prepared to deliver those words to the one who needed him most…

He braced himself as he slowly knocked on the door, it was the day that Ed was to return to her, so she opened the door immediately, hoping to see his gleaming face…but only seeing the solemn face of Colonel Roy Mustang staring back at her

"_Wh…what's going on Roy…where's Ed?"_

"_He…he got injured in the last battle…he…he fell into a coma…there isn't a chance that he'll ever come out of it…the doctors doubt that he will…I'm sorry…I couldn't keep my promise I-" He was abruptly shut up by a door slammed in his face, and hearing the door lock._

_She ran into the room and slammed the door closed. "I HATE MY LIFE!" She threw herself onto her bed and cried for hours on end._

_Around 9 pm that night Maes Hughes walked into the home, it was pouring outside, and all the house lights were off, Roy had told him what happened, he turned on some lights and went up to his daughters room and gently knocked on the door, "Matsuri-chan?"_

_Nothing_

"_Chibi?"_

_Nothing._

"_I'm coming in…" He took out his spare key to her room, and opened the door to find the young; grief stricken Matsuri Hughes sound asleep curled up on her bed, face stained from her tears, he sighed sadly, "Matsuri…" He put the soft warm blanket over her shaking form; she was still crying in her sleep, his heart broke for her as he left the room._

_Weeks later, Roy Mustang entered the house; the lights were on only because Hughes was at home. "Yo, Maes!"_

"_Yeah Roy?"_

"_How is she doing?"_

"_She hasn't come out of her room once since you told her…she finally ate somehitng last week though…but it just pains me so much…to see her like this…that cold look on her face…the spine-chilling tone in her voice…I'm scared she's going to kill herself Roy…I…I don't know what to do…she wont talk to me…or…or anything…"_

"_Don't worry Maes…we both know how stubborn Ed is…he'd never die like that/every night during the war…as he slept…I could hear him calling out for her…he needs her as much as she needs him…you look tired…you should get some rest…"_

"_Yeah…maybe I should…I wont be in tomorrow, ok Roy?"_

"_Take as much time off as you need…try to get her to talk…it's unhealthy…"_

"_Thanks Roy…"_

"_No problem Maes…"_

_Maes sighed as his long-time friend left the room, he went to his daughters room and opened the door once again, "Matsuri…"_

"_What…"_

"_Sweetie…how about we go out for the day? You look pale, you should get some fresh air…"_

"_I don't want to…" She had changed so much from the beautiful teenager she had once been…_

())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) END FLASHBACK)(())(())()()()(())(())(())(())()

"Oh my god…I…I have to go see her!"

"Ok Ed, lets go" Mustang left the room as Ed put on his normal attire and they both walked the short distance to the house of Maes Hughes, Roy knocked on the door, Hughes opened it. "Roy! And E-"

"Can he go see Matsuri?"

"Be my guest" Maes moved aside as Ed ran up the stairs to Matsuris room, he knocked on the door.

"Go away…" Came the cold reply form the other side of the door.

Ed sighed and transmutate the door open, there wasn't an ounce of light in the room, Edward Elric cautiously approached the moping teen, "Matsuri…it's me…"

"No…you're not Ed…Ed broke his promise to me…he…" She was cut off by a light kiss on her neck, as she looked up, her stone cold silver eyes, meeting Ed's warm golden-hued ones, "E…ED!" She wrapped her arms around and cried.

"Shh…it's all ok, I'm here now…and I'm never…ever going to leave you again…I swear it to you…" Ed whispered as he held the sobbing wreck close, Hughes and Roy watched form the door, both smiling, Roy smirked a little bit at the lovey-dovey scene before him, both Ed and Matsuri looked up and flipped him off, all Roy did was laugh.

"Yup, shes back" Roy chuckled.

That night, Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, Matsuri, and Hughes all went out for a nice dinner, just as they were going to leave, Ed got up and went over to Matsuri, he got down on one knee…"Matsuri Hughes…will…you marry me?"

Her eyes went wide with shock and tears, for the second time that day she threw her arms around Ed, sobbing, "Yes...I will marry you Ed…"

That night once again landed Ed in Matsuris room and a sleepless night for Maes Hughes, but now he didn't mind, his daughter was happy.

Roy looked up as Ed walked into his office, a grin on his face.

"You had sex with Matsuri again, didn't you?"

"Hell yeah!" Ed had no problem hiding it now that he and Matsuri were to be wed.

Roy laughed a little, "You're amazing Ed…really…" Roy closed his eyes, "I still remember when you were a short little punk who-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!"

"And you still haven't changed!"

Matsuri walked into the room as Roy stopped laughing, "Hey Ed, Roy" She mock saluted.

"Speak of the Devil…"

"What were you saying about me!"

"Well, Ed was telling me how much fun you two had last night, how much you-"

This time both Matsuri and Ed pounced on Roy, "SHUT UP!"

Riza Hawkeye laughed as she watched the scene unfold, "Those three will never change…" She laughed as she shook her head…

"Hey Riza…can you come over here for a minute? I dropped something." Roy spoke as she came over.

"What's wrong?"

"I dropped something, its on the floor right there" Roy pointed to something shiny on the ground.

She picked it up and looked at Roy, "I will Roy…I will marry you…"

"That's the answer I prayed for…" Roy said as he got up and put his arms around his wife-to-be.

AN: Well, Protégé Moi is coming to a close, but don't worry, I'm already planning a squeal that starts 9 months after this story ends. I'm in the creative mood now so I'm going to go write chapter 9 right now! Maybe I can stretch it into 10 chapters. But right now, I'd like to thank all the people who read this story, that includes all of you ghost readers out there as well. Arigato!


	9. THE WEDDING PART I

AN: Hey all! Protégé Moi is finally coming to a close, I managed a way to make it into ten chapters! And I've already gotten the last line of the least chapter and the first like of ths first chapter of the sequal planned out! Tha squeal is going to be called **_Je vous ferai confiance pour jamais_** which is French for _I'll trust you forever_, which is the name of a G Gundam song heh. So once again, thanks for reading!

THE WEDDING PART I 

Matsuri stood in the dress store, looking at all of the wedding dresses, Riza at her side, they were both looking at the same dress, one that started at the shoulders and went down from there, and it had a beautiful print of a red rose lingering on the bottom (use your imagination here people)

"It's beautiful…it looks just like my moms…" Matsuri softly commented.

"It does?" Riza asked as Hughes came over with Roy.

"Yeah, it does…I saw pictures of it that _he _showed me…she never deserved to be with that bastard…"

Hughes looked at the dress, with a smile, "It'd look perfect on you chibi."

"Really dad?"

"Yeah, you want that one?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok" Hughes laughed a little as Matsuri hugged him.

"Thank you dad!"

"No problem sweetie"

At the same moment Matsuri came out of the fitting room, Ed walked into the store, his jaw dropped. _She looks…amazing…_He thought.

She looked up and saw him, she blushed a little, she really did look amazing, her now long black silky hair cascading in a black waterfall, her silver eyes gleaming with pride and a sense of being. He walked over to her and put a hand on her cheek.

"When I first met ya…I almost thought you were a guy…but you look so beautiful now…"

She laughed a little and put a hand on his, "Save the vows for the wedding, Ed"

Ed grinned at this and took his hand back; he looked over at Roy who was goggling over Riza. "And to think he wanted her in a miniskirt…" Ed, Matsuri and Maes all said at the same time with a laugh.

"Aw shut up or I'll take away all your state certifications" Roy said.

"Problem, I'm not an alchemist" Hughes commented

"I'm not in the military" Matsuri added.

"And I'm...er…uh…I'll get back to you on that one…"Ed said with a sigh

That night Matsuri sat on her bed, she looked out at the full moon in the sky. "Mom…I'm finally growing up…I wish you were still here…if that bastard didn't kill you…you could really see what I've become…how much I've changed from that naïve little girl I was…I miss you a lot…I love you…"

At the same time, Ed was looking at the same moon. "Kaa-san…I finally grew up…I finally became a man…" he looked down at his automail arm, "I may have made a lot of mistakes along the way…but each one brought me closer to her…" he closed his eyes with a soft sigh, _'Move forward…you have two legs…get up and use them…' That's what I always told them…yet I was to naïve to use my own advise…but now I am…I never really imagined that one mission…would make me think this much about those words…but now I realize how much they mean…the past is exactly that…the past…no use living in it…when you have so much right in front of you…all those opertunties I passed up…but they all led me straight to her…I wish, kaa-san…you could see…what I've become…hot mush I've changed from that naïve kid who was eager to be an adult…I miss you a lot…I love you mom…_He though as he fell asleep.

Roy Mustang looked up at the bare celing, "I've come this far…and now to finally have her by my side…its Paradise…paradise…I'm so glad for the kids as well…they both had hell for a life…they deserve this…."

Riza sat on her bed and sighed, "Finally…I'm finally going to marry the one I vowed to protect…at long last…" She laid down and closed her eyes with a girlish sigh. "Finally…Riza Mustang…has a nice ring to it…"

Weeks passed, those weeks turned into months, then, the day finally came….

AN: OK! There's chapter 9! One chapter left! And it should be long…if I can keep my attention span.! Review please!

Still here?

GOD!

ED LOVES YOU! **Fireworks**

REVIEW! NOW DO IT!


	10. Sore ga, Ai Deshouthe wedding part 2

AN: Well, here it is! The final chapter! I'm already working on the first chapter of I'll Trust You Forever. Yes, I changed the title; the French thing was to long to type. Note: Sore Ga Ai Deshou is Japanese for I guess, it's love.

**CHAPTER 10 : SORE GA, AI DESHOU (THE WEDDING PART 2)**

The church looked immaculate, but it looked dull in comparison to the beauty of both of the brides. Matsuri nervously twiddled her thumbs as she looked at Riza.

"I-I can't do this…" she nervously stated.

"Yes you can…its just nerves…" The older woman, Hikaru, Rizas mother, consoled young Matsuri, "It's the best thing you can ever do…trust me" She warmly smiled with the smile only a mother could have.

"Thanks Hikaru…"

"No problem, kid"

Matsuri watched as Riza walked down the aisle, the nerves became stronger and stronger until she had to look away.

"Roy Mustang, do you take, thee, Elizabeth Hawkeye, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and health until death do you part?" The preacher spoke.

"I do" Roy responded, the preacher turned to Riza.

"Elizabeth Hawkeye, do you take Roy Mustang to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Is there anyone who objects to the marriage of these two? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Riza, Roy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

They kissed, a moment that would last forever in the minds of Roy Mustang, and Riza, now, Mustang.

Matsuri took a deep breath as the music started, _It's now or never…_She thought, as she took those steps down the aisle.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

Stop.

Step.

All the way to the alter, where Edward Elric awaited her, he smiled at her beauty as they stood next to each other.

The preacher looked at the two, and smiled warmly, Matsuri blushed as he winked at her.

"Today we…." The preacher continued on forever until the moment finally came.

"Edward Elric, do you take, Matsuri Hughes as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do." Ed responded, the preacher turned to Matsuri, who was as nervous as all get out.

"Matsuri Hughes, do you take, Edward Elric, as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and health until death do you part?"

Silence.

More silence, Ed looked over at her, worried.

"I…I do" She finally got the words to come out of her dry mouth, as tears fell.

"Is there anyone here who objects to the marriage of these two? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Edward Elric, Matsuri Hughes, I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ed took Matsuri in his arms and held her close, he whispered in her ear. "Ich liebe dich" (German for I love you) as he kissed her passionately.

She returned the kiss as the tears fell, for the first time in her life, she felt complete.

"I love you Ed" She whispered into his shoulder, "I love you…so much…"

"And I you Matsuri, and I you" He returned as he stroked her long, black, silky hair.

Hughes smiled through his tears as did Elysia.

That night found Matsuri and Ed in their room with the lights turned down low. He kissed her passionately.

"I'll never leave your side Matsuri…I swear it…I'll be with you…always…"

She sat up, "wait Ed…before we do this…two things…one, I don't want a boy yet, and I want you to listen to this song…my mother always used to sing it to me…it reminds me of the feeling I get when I get when I'm with you…"

Ed laughed at the first comment, "Ok, lets hear it."

She closed her eyes as she sang…

"Tatoeba nenamida ga koboreru hi ni wa

Sono senka wohitorijime shitai kedo…

Yasashisa wa tokidoki zankoku dakara

Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau

Ameagari no machi niji ga mieru nara

Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru

Kimi ga iru karaasu ga aru kara

Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara

Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou

Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi wa shitteru kara

Sukitooru sono me no naka nitashika na ima wo sagashite

Egao mitsuketai

Nani mo iwanai de mo konna kimochi ga

Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni

Sukoshizutsu machi ha iro wo kaeru kedo

Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta

Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo

Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto

Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou

Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite mo

Daijoubu mou nakanai de

Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide

Aruiteku zutto

Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku

Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne

Aisuru kimochi wa

Kimi ga iru karaasu ga aru kara

Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara

Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou

Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi wa shitteru kara

Sukitooru sono me no naka nitashika na ima wo sagashite

Egao mitsuketai…"

"You have a beautiful voice"

"Thanks" She smiled as she lay back down, kissing Ed once again.

The rest of the night…was bliss…

Weeks later, Matsuri ran into the living room where Ed and Maes were talking.

"Matsuri? What's wrong?" Maes asked.

She looked at Ed.

Silence.

More silence.

Cricket.

"I…I'm…."

"You're what? Sick?" Ed questioned

"No" she replied

"cold?"

"No"

"Uh…I'm outta ideas then…"

"I'm pregnant!"

Maes jaw fell to the floor.

But as for poor Ed, that was the last thing he remembered…until he awoke a few hours later.

OWARI

_Once again, I'd like to finish EVERYONE who read this (including all of you ghost readers), while I'm gone I'm going to work more on ITYF I hope to have at least ONE chapter done when I get back!_

_Thanks again for reading! I love you all! This is my longest fic to date! Stay tuned for ITYF!_


End file.
